jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye'Cind
"Where words fail, music speaks." Once a mortal elf, Ye'Cind is the elven demigod of Music and Magical Songs, spending most of his time in the realm of Brightwater in Arborea, though he is known to walk the Prime Plane as a mortal. Often depicted as an attractive elf wearing blue and green clothing, like his patron Corellon he is male and female, both and neither. Even in mortal life he could boast of being a skilled wizard and master bard who was much loved by his people. Ye’Cind’s most famous composition consists of only one note, struck but once, and at its only successful performance is said to have brought a tanar’ri lord to tears. Relationships Ye'Cind's allies include Olidammara, Lydia, and the good deities of the Seldarine. He opposes gods who represent evil magic. He once married a fey woman, and it is rumored that children came from this union though the claims are currently unsubstantiated. Religion and Clergy Harkening back to Tolkien's Eru Ilúvatar, Ye'Cind is depicted as teaching that music is an inherent part of the patterns of the multiverse, and that magic and music together can create something superior to either one alone. Peaceable resolution to conflicts is emphasized, as every life represents an instrument in the orchestra that plays the symphony of ages. "Music is a mirror of the patterns and energy of the universe. The rush of a waterfall, wind through the trees, the crackle of a fire, and the thunder of an avalanche are all parts of the world's music. It transcends language and race, promoting understanding or inspiring the rage of vengeance. Enhanced by magic, a song can alter the world or change the course of history, and tying music and magic together creates something more powerful and fundamental than either alone." Dogma and Tenets Ye'Cind teaches his followers to pursue the study of music and magical theories and to follow the path of one's heart. Each life is another instrument in the symphony of the universe, bringing its unique sound and style to bear, and one should not allow anyone else to dictate their rhythm. Cleric selection and training Ye'Cind's clerics are scholars of music who know how to play many different musical instruments. Many clerics are also talented composers who can weave subtle magics into their songs and music, though innate magical talent is not in itself a requirement to become a cleric, and indeed Ye'Cind has been known to hold magical pacts with people of promise to grant them access to the spells needed to weave spell and song in harmony. Clerics are usually chosen from those with Bardic talents or training, though anyone with sufficient dedication and love for music can be put forward - men and women involved in the crafting of instruments will often receive special attention from clerics as potential initiates, though Grigs have been known to recruit promising children on behalf of their most beloved god. Prayers, Rites, and Worship As a fairly young god, those who hold him in their heart often dedicate much of their music to him and consider the very act of playing a tune or singing a tribute to their god. There are no official litanies or hymns as it is expected that each worshiper create their own personal melody and rituals as a medium to commune with the divine. Temples Ye'Cind is not well-established enough to have many dedicated temples so the ones that exist normally take the form of theaters or concert halls. Most places dedicated to him are small; personal spaces or workrooms that serve as shrines, commonly marked by a small bushel of dried reeds tied together by blue and green cloth. Quests Ye'Cind doesn't often send his followers on quests, instead attracting those who seek truth and personal growth naturally. More likely to bestow a blessing or a vision than a quest, Ye'Cind prefers a gentle hand when dealing with followers. Myths and legends A Song of Weal and Woe Song of Truth and Apotheosis Artifacts and Creations Recorder of Ye'Cind Theory of Occult Visual Shock (treatise authored by him)